After The Blaze
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: set in the 2012 series, what if by some chance that Tang Shen had not died in the fire? What if after all those years she goes looking for her husband? read and review, no flames only constructive criticism. Rated M for strong language, fighting and blood. And suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**After The Blaze**

**Summary: What if Tang Shen had not died in the fire... **

**A/N: This was something that JadeKurosaki and I had discussed and she helped me think of some ideas as well as she came up with the title. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Years after the fire in Japan...<em>

She walked along the streets of Japan going to her usual market place to by food, it had been fifteen years since that horrible night... the night she lost her family to anger, hatred, and pure jealousy. The breeze from the early spring morning blew her long black hair, she watched as families walked past, oh how she missed her husband and daughter dearly she only hoped that she had been wrong and they didn't parish in the fire.

She saw an old friend of hers coming her direction and she said "Good morning Mia, and how is your family today?" Mia frowned and said "Shen listen, I have learned something. Homato Yoshi is still alive! He left shortly after the blaze took down your home." Tang Shen bowed her head and felt tears in her eyes "how do you know this? Its not what I was told."

"I know my friend, but Yoshi collapsed after the blaze that took you home. He sat for too long in the yard holding you, he... He thought you were dead..."

Tang Shen didn't know what to say, officials had told her that her husband and daughter died in the fire.

"what... what of my daughter?"

Mia bowed her head and felt tears coming to her eyes "no one knows."

"How is it you have this information?"

Mia explained "my father was an officer at the time, he told no one what he saw, but he told me... He felt guilty about never telling any one what he saw, so he quit the force."

Tang Shen put her bags down and put her face in her hands, all of the hurt and pain she felt was all coming back to her. She never went out to find love again after her husband had passed, now she knew what she had to do. She had to find her husband "do you know where he might be?"

"in the United States, in a state called New York."

"then I must go, tonight."

Mia gave her a hug and said to her "good luck my friend and have safe travels."

_New York City 15 years after the fire..._

Homato Yoshi, better known as Splinter stood looking at the old photo of his beloved wife and daughter, he felt a tear escape his eyes as he thought about how his wife had died in the fire. How he had held her lifeless body in his arms, he could still hear his daughter's screams as Saki walked away with her. He felt he had failed... Failed as a husband and failed as a father.

But thanks to a near collision with a TCRI truck he got mutated into a rat, but what really hurt his sole was he had lost his baby turtles down into the sewers after they had come into contact with the mutagen as well. He remembered going into the sewers and looked for them, he found two that were huddled along a wall scared and cold. He picked them up, he noticed one had green eyes and one had dark blue. He smiled at them and said softly "i will not let anything happen to you, no need to be frightened." he walked a little further and found another young turtle this one taller then the two he had in his arms. The little turtle shied away and Yoshi said to him "it's alright little one, I will not hurt you." the small turtle looked up to him, and crawled after him as he began to walk further down the tunnel. Suddenly a cry was heard, Yoshi looked around for the source and found the forth and smallest turtle he picked the little one up. The small turtle struggled and he said softly "it's OK little one, I will not let any one hurt you." the small turtle looked up at him his blue eyes shining like diamonds with tears in them, Yoshi could see the fear in his eyes. Looking down at his new wards he said to them "we are now a family my sons. Come let us find a better place to call home." leading the way still holding the smallest turtle Yoshi realized he had a second chance, looking back he saw the other three close behind crawling.

Yes this would be his new family, he would raise them the way Tang Shen would have wanted them to be raised. With love and understanding...

He was pulled from his thoughts by a small voice "Master Splinter? Are you alright?" turning he saw his youngest son Michelangelo looking up at him, he could see the concern in his eyes, Splinter wiped his eyes and said "yes, I am fine, did you need something?"

Shifting from one foot to the other he said softly "Leo says that lunch is ready."

Splinter smiled down at his son and said to him kindly "thank you Michelangelo, now go join your brothers I will be along shortly."

Mikey turned to leave but turned back around to see his father with his back to him, he asked timidly knowing this was a touchy subject "father... do you miss them?"

Splinter turned around again and said to him "yes Michelangelo, I do."

"what if they are still alive?"

Splinter frowned and asked "how could they be my son the fire... it burned every thing... and she was lifeless in my arms..."

Michelangelo may not be the most inelegant turtle but he was far from stupid "father... I had a weird dream last night..."

Splinter turned to his son who now had his attention, "was it another nightmare?"

Michelangelo looked down at the floor before saying "yes... and no. It was like I was there but I wasn't there." Splinter frowned and tried to understand "how do you mean?"

Mikey gulped and looked up at his tall father "its hard to explain."

Leonardo had been in the doorway listening, he had told his brother to stay behind because of the dream he had the night before. He frowned when his brother was having a hard time getting what he wanted to say out.

Splinter sensed they were not alone and said "come in Leonardo, do you by chance know what your brother is talking about?"

"he woke me up last night Sensei, he told me he had another nightmare and needed to talk. When he told me what it was about I told him he needed to talk to you immediately." putting his ears back he said "and why is that?"

"cause I had a dream about her Master Splinter..." Splinter frowned and said "about who my son?"

Michelangelo looked at his oldest brother who gave him a gentle nudge to continue "about her... Tang Shen... I drempt she was just knocked out in your arm... not dead. And that you were knocked out shortly after thinking she was gone... and that you didn't know that some one had taken her to a hospital and helped her get better... I may not have ever met her or have known her but I feel she is still alive."

Splinter knew his youngest son had a special gift, he could sense things about people, even he never met them. Its a rare gift in the human world so he knew it had to be even rarer with his child.

Michelangelo shifted uncomfortably under his father's eyes "what of Miwa?" bowing his head he said softly "i didn't see her father." Splinter smiled at his son and said softly "thank you for telling me my son, just bring me some tea if you would please I feel I need to meditate for a while." both turtles bowed to their father and said in unison "Hai Sensei."

Splinter sat down and crossed his legs, wrapping his tail around his body he sat and meditated, he wanted to know what happened to his wife and daughter, he kept thinking to him self _was Michelangelo correct? Was Tang Shen still alive and well? _ Splinter felt tears running down his face as he thought about the idea that his wife could still be alive.

Leonardo stood in the doorway to the dojo and saw his father's tears, he knew deep in his heart that he had to find Tang Shen.

Putting the cup of tea by his father he went in search of his younger and most intelligent brother Donatello. He found him on his lap top "Donnie, I have a question for you."

Donnie looked up at his oldest brother and said "what is it? I need to decode this for April."

"well stop cause this is important, Mikey had a dream last night about Tang Shen. Is it possible that she survived the fire?"

Donatello thought about it and said "well its possible that Master Splinter could have been wrong that she had died." "is there a way you can do an internet search for her?"

Donnie looked at his laptop and minimized the page and brought up a new one, he typed in Tang Shen in Japan. The brothers waited for the results, then it came up... they looked at each other in shock, Donnie swallowed hard and said "Get Sensei, he needs to see this."

Leo frowned and said "what did you find?"

"just get him, I don't care if he is meditating just get him."

The look Leonardo was getting from his younger brother was enough to make him listen, he went to go get Splinter.

Going back to the dojo he saw Splinter was still meditating, walking up he knelt down and cleared his throat softly. Splinter opened one eye to see his blue clad son sitting before him, "Yes Leonardo?"

Leo felt like a scared kid, he had always been taught never to interrupt meditation, "Master Splinter, um, Donnie needs you in his lab... he found something and he wants you to see it."

Splinter sighed and said "is it about April's father?"

Leo tried to tread softly with this subject, "n-no its um... Tang Shen... Mikey was right... she is still alive."

Splinter felt like the world was spinning he looked at his son seriously and said "are you sure of this?"

"Donnie is pretty sure or he wouldn't have ordered me to get you out of meditation."

Splinter stood up and motioned for his son to follow him to the lab, once in there Donatello looked up and said "Sensei I am so sorry for getting you out of meditation, please don't be angry with me." Splinter knew that normally he would be angry with his sons for disturbing him but when its something of importance then it was OK. "Do not worry about that Donatello, what have you found?"

Donnie showed his father the people search engine he had used "it says here her address is Tokyo, Japan. And it shows she has a phone number but we have to pay like a dollar for just a stupid phone number."

Splinter put a hand on his sons shoulder and said "Donatello thank you my son, this has helped greatly. We must find her."

Leonardo told his father and brother "when we go out on patrol tonight we will keep our eyes out for her."

Splinter smiled at his sons and said "OK, but remember she does not know of my transformation, and she does not know about you. Remain in the shadows even if you do find her, but there is the possibility she does not even know I am in New York."

Mikey came up behind them "but we can try right Sensei?"

Turning Splinter smiled at him and said "yes, we can try."

Raphael asked "what if by some random chance we do find her?"

Splinter smiled at his son sadly and said "we can hope, but I highly doubt she even knows I am alive, or that I am even in New York."

The turtles looked to him sadly and wished they could find her, they wanted their father to be happy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well what do you think so far, the next chapter has some surprises in it. hope you enjoy this story. R and R please. No Flames accepted unless its constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Searching**

**A/N: there are some Japanese words in this story starting with this chapter, I will put the translations at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p>Tang Shen sat nervously in her chair on the air plane as she flew to New York, she hoped and prayed that her friend had been correct about her husband. She knew he would never find any one else not after all this time.<p>

It was dark when she landed and after she gathered her bags she called for a taxi and went to the hotel she had reserved from Japan. When she went to check in the woman smiled at her and said "hello Ms. Shen and how was your flight?" Tang Shen smiled back tiredly and said "it was long but good thank you. Can I ask you something." "Any thing miss."

"do you know a man named Homato Yoshi?"

The woman thought for a moment and said "name doesnt ring any bells miss I am sorry."

A tall man sitting near by in a chair turned at the name and said "i know of a Homato Yoshi."

Tang Shen was tired but now she was fully awake she walked over to the man he was large in size, very muscular and had wide shoulders his hair was in a small pony tail on the back of his neck.

She asked "really? Where is he? How do you know him?" the man stood and said "the names Bradford and I knew him some time ago when he was working, at some factory in Manhattan, then one day he just up and disappeared. A friend of mine says he knows Yoshi is still around but is hiding for some reason."

Bradford couldnt help but think he knew this woman from some where "what is your name miss?"

Tang Shen swallowed hard at the hard gaze the man was giving her and said softly "Tang Shen." Bradford stared at her in shock before saying quickly "oh, ok um I have to get going. It was nice talking to you."

"how will I find you if I..."

he was at the door and he turned and said "i know where to find you if I need to."

Tang Shen turned back to the counter and got her key and went up to her room. She knew that conversation was weird, but she was now tired and had to get some sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night to the same nightmare that has plagued her for 15 years now. Getting out of bed she got dressed and decided to take a walk, she went out the doors and walked along the streets of Manhattan. The moon was full and the air was crisp with the Autumn air swirling around her. Living in Japan was different then this world, it was like the city was still awake, cars rushed by, people were out and about.

She looked up to the sky and noticed a figure jumping from one roof top to the next, she noticed that the figure wasn't alone there were three others with it.

She followed them with her curiosity getting the best of her.

_On the roof tops..._

Leonardo lead his brothers from one roof top to another patrolling the city, he knew their chances of finding Tang Shen was slim to none, especially if she thought her husband was dead. But he didn't want to rule out any possibilities, they carried on in their search. Mikey stopped short for a minute an looked over the edge of the building, Donatello stopped beside him "what's wrong Mikey?"

"i had this feeling of being watched."

Donnie leaned over the edge and then quickly pulled his brother back, "there was a woman looking up here. Better stay away from the edge, come on we need to catch back up to Leo and Raph."

Leo and Raph were waiting for them, "where did you two go?" Leo demanded once the two caught up with them. "Mikey felt like some one was watching us so he stopped to check it out, I couldn't just leave him Leo." they looked at each other for several moments before Leo said sternly "next time yell ahead, we can't afford an ambush from the foot."

Mikey spoke up next to Donnie "that woman seemed familiar some how..."

Raph frowned and said "what woman?"

"the one that was looking up at me and Donnie."

Leonardo's eyes grew wide and he said in a heated voice "some one saw you?"

Donnie jumped in to defend him "no, I don't think she saw us, we were in the shadows and she was under a street lamp."

Raph crossed his arms and thought to himself _shell I am glad its not me for once who is in trouble._

Leo looked at his youngest two brothers heatedly and said "you don't think some one saw you! Donnie now could you let that happen!"

Donnie stood his ground in front of his shorter brother "i said that I 'don't' think we were seen. Its not the same thing Leo, she kept walking after she looked up."

Raphael silenced them "can it... some one is here..."

the two bickering brothers looked around and behind a near by billboard stood Karai "huh, you would think that you would be more interested in fighting me then each other? But who am I to judge."

In saying she jumped down just a few feet from Leonardo, she pulled out her sword and held it in front of her. "so Leo, I hear your out looking for some one? Is it some one I know?"

Raphael added in "how do you know we are looking for some one?"

"over heard dumb and dumber over there talking. Said they were looking for some one, could make out who."

Leo wanted to kick him self, Karai had been following them for some time to be hearing that part of the conversation. He couldnt believe he had allowed for her to even sneak up on them.

Karai had an amused look on her face and said "so Leo are you done thinking or do you want me to just attack?"

Leonardo frowned and said "i am not in the mood Karai."

"what a pitty I am."

She attacked Leonardo with her sword, the battle went on for several moments before a scream was heard below on the streets, it was enough to end the fight fast.

Karai noticed her foot soldiers were no longer around her, she followed the turtles to the roofs edge, the five looked down to see a woman being attacked.

Leo shouted "lets move!" the four turtles left Karai standing there and raced to the woman's aid, once on the ground Leonardo took out some of the foot that were holding the woman down.

Raphael took out several as well, Michelangelo and Donatello fought but they didn't have as many as their brothers.

Leonardo looked at the woman who was now laying on the ground, she had long black hair, tan skin and was some what tall maybe around 5 foot 6 or 5 foot 7.

Leo looked into her dark brown eyes and recognized her from some where, he just wasn't sure where.

The woman looked up at Leonardo and froze, afraid to move or speak, after several moments she said "Arigato, Anata ni Nandesuka?" Leo thanked God that Splinter had taught them to speak Japanese, he said to her "Kame." She stared at him for a moment before Leo asked her "Anata wa eigo o hanashimasu ka?"

She frowned, she had not expected for this turtle to speak her language, she said "Hai."

Leo then said "my brothers and I wanted to make sure your ok." the woman looked up at him and said "yes, I am fine. How is it you speak my language?"

Raph came over to stand beside his brother as the woman stood up, "are you not afraid of us? Most humans are."

She smiled kindly and said "why would I fear those who saved my life."

Leo answered her question "our father taught us, look we can't stay here in the open, we technically can't be talking to humans either. Our father would be upset with us."

She asked him "what is your name?" Leo hesitated hearing voices near by then said to her "Leonardo. What's yours?"

Donnie and Mikey stood around her as well, "my name is Tang Shen."

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Translations:<strong>

**what are you: Anata ni Nanadesuka**

**turtle: Kame**

**Do you speak English: Anata wa eigo o hanashimasu ka**

**yes: Hai**


	3. Chapter 3

**After The Blaze chapter 3**

**A/N: if there's any more Japanese words the translations will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Three hours before...<em>

Bradford could not believe who he had just run into, _how am I going to tell this to the master?_ He ran out to his van and got in, gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles were white he put the van in gear and drove to the Foot Headquarters.

Once there he went inside and walked carefully to the main room, he saw Shredder in there and it looked as though he was talking to his daughter. He stood behind Karai and waited for a moment, Shredder noticed him and said "yes Bradford?"

"sorry my lord but I must speak to you in privet, its urgent."

The tall man looked down at his daughter and said "you may go Karai." Karai bowed respectful and left the room.

"what is it?"

Bradford hesitated before saying "she's alive sir."

"who?"

Around the mask Bradford could see that Shredder was frowning, he gulped and said "Tang Shen. She is alive sir... she survived the fire some how."

Shredder stepped closer to Bradford and said with a tone in his voice "how do you know this?"

Chris gulped again and said "well, I was at a hotel waiting to meet some one when this woman came in, she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, she was definitely Asian. I heard her ask the desk clerk about Homato Yoshi. I asked her what her name was and she told me Tang Shen."

Shredder just stood there and stared at Chris Bradford in shock had he not heard it with his own ears he would not have believed it.

_Could Shen still be alive after all these years?_ He spoke again with more venom in his voice "go after her, search the city, I do not want Hamato Yoshi finding her first."

Chris bowed and left the tower, he gathered several men and headed for the hotel where he had last seen her. Chris went up to the desk clerk and asked "is Tang Shen in her room?"

the young woman looked up and said "i will call her room."

several minutes went by and she said "well she is not answering, is she expecting you?"

"no, I am an old friend and I heard she was in town."

"well I will let her know that you stopped by."

"thanks."

Going back outside he said to the Foot Ninjas "OK search the city, she must have gone for a walk, she couldn't have gotten too far."

The ninja's spread out and looked for her, hours went by and they still had not found her. Then out of know where Chris could hear a woman scream running in the direction of the scream he found the turtles had defeated the army and were standing there talking to Tang Shen.

An evil thought came to mind as he strode over to the turtles taking Donatello by the back of the neck he sent the shorter terrapin sailing threw the air and landing in a trashcan, this movement made the others all get into fighting stances.

Leonardo got in front of Tang Shen and said to Chris "what do you want Bradford?" Tang Shen became frightened and hid behind Leonardo, the tall man laughed and said in a booming voice "you have something my master wants, you will hand it over."

they all knew what that meant, and they were not about to allow that to happen, Leonardo pointed his sword in Chris's face as he said "over my dead body."

Smiling evilly he said "that can be arranged."

He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and put them on and leaped forward, he managed to hit Leonardo on the side of the face. Falling to his brothers feet hard he looked up at Bradford, who got closer to him. Raphael jumped in next and managed to knock the man off his feet, he turned to Tang Shen "run, get out of here."

She nodded and took off around the block, running all the way back to the hotel, once inside her room she locked the door with the deadbolt and chains.

On the street Chris Bradford smiled evilly as he had taken down all four of the turtles, Donatello was knocked out where he had landed before, Raphael was still standing with Michelangelo at his side on the ground out cold. Leonardo had been thrown in a dumpster but a piece of building had fallen on the lid so he was trapped. Raphael watched Bradford closely as the man said to him "i think I will keep you awake so you can give your master a message from Shredder stay away from Tang Shen if you know what's good for you!"

With that Chris ran off into the night.

Raphael put his sias away and let out a breath, running over to the dumpster he shouted "Leo you alright!" After a minute he could hear the echoy reply "I'm fine Raph, just get me out of here!" "I am gonna havta call fer help, there's a piece of concrete on top that's too heavy even for me to lift."

Raph got on his shell cell and called his father _"Splinter, we have an emergency, I need your help." _

"_what is wrong Raphael?" _

"_the others have been knocked out, well two at least Leo is trapped and I cant get him out by my self." _

"_where are you located?" _

Raph looked around for a street sign, _"23/24__th__ street." _

_"i am on my way my son, get your younger brothers to safety until I arrive."_

_ "Hai Sensei."_

Raph picked up his youngest brother and carried him over to the dumpster where Leo was, then crossed the street and picked up Donnie and took him and laid him beside Mikey.

Standing guard he waited for Splinter's arrival.

_Splinter's POV while going to find his sons..._

_Who could have attacked them so? How could my sons have been defeated so badly. Was that fear I could hear in my toughest sons voice?_

Once he reached the surface he searched for the street Raphael had told him, once he found it by the way of the shadows. He saw Raphael standing guard by a dumpster, Splinter knew his red banded son was protective he just never knew how much.

Raph could hear some one coming, he looked over and saw his father, he put his sia's away

"i am glad your here."

together they moved the bit of concrete and freed Leonardo from his dumpster prison. Splinter with the help of his two eldest sons got the two youngest home.

Later that evening Leonardo went to his father's room and saw he was meditating he waited for just the right moment then said "chichi?"

Splinter turned at the sound of his son "yes?"

"i need to speak with you." Leo knelled at his father's feet

Splinter knew when Leonardo did this it was something important and there was something he was ashamed of.

"what troubles you Leonardo?"

Leonardo couldn't meet his fathers eyes, they remained on the floor as he said softly and slowly "we, uh, found Tang Shen... She was being attacked by the Foot Clan..."

Splinter looked at the back of his son's downed head and lifted his sons chin to meet his eyes, "you found her?"

"Hai Sensei... But then we were attacked by Chris Bradford... I ordered her to run away Sensei... I failed to protect her..."

Splinter could see his decision was weighing heavily on him that he ordered her to leave, Splinter put his hands on either shoulder of his son and gently forced him to sit up straight to look at him.

"watashi no musuko, look at me."

Leonardo looked up at his father with tears in his eyes, "Leonardo, she got away yes?"

"Hai Sensei."

"then you did not fail watashi no musuko, you did not fail."

Leonardo looked down at his father's knees and said softly "but I wanted to bring her back here, I wanted you to be happy."

Splinter took one hand and put it under Leonardo's chin and had him look at him again "Leonardo, what makes you think I am unhappy?"

Leonardo could feel emotions raising but he tried to swallow them down, he had to remain strong

"I saw you upset this morning... when Mikey came to talk to you... we both did... the four of us thought if we could bring Tang Shen back then you would be happy."

"Leonardo, she would reject me of how I look now."

"she didn't reject us... Raph asked her why she wasn't scared of us."

"what did she say?"

"why would I be scared of those who saved my life."

Splinter knew by a slim chance that his wife may accept him if she accepted his sons so easily, he told his son "tomorrow if your brothers are feeling better we will all go out and look for her again."

"Hai Sensei."

_at the hotel..._

Tang Shen could not sleep, she had seen those turtles, she knew no one would believe her if she told them that four gain turtles saved her. She knew the sign of the Foot Clan and knew she needed to watch her self, she knew it wasn't Homato Yoshi who was controlling the Foot, it was Oroku Saki was. She did not want to get caught by him. She was lucky tonight thanks to those turtles, but she did watch their fighting style. _Could my Yoshi have taught them that? But how? And when? So many questions._

She stayed in bed and didn't dare move for the rest of the night...

_Foot Headquarters..._

Shredder paced his throne waiting for Bradford to return, when he saw the stocky man enter his chambers he said "and? Was it her?"

"yes my friend it was, but the turtles got in my way, they were talking to her. I injured two of those pests so I know they wont be out again for a while."

Shredder came down to stand directly in front of Bradford and said "you lost her? Well you will get a chance to redeem your self. Next time I go with you, and, you are not to tell Karai anything about this."

_Early the next morning..._

Donatello woke up with a splitting headache, he sat up only to feel hands guide him back down, looking up he saw his father's face come into view

"rest my son, you need to stay down."

Donnie asked in a weak voice "what happened?"

"you were injured last night in a fight, as was Michelangelo. He woke up about an hour ago."

Splinter had the lights off in Donnie's room, the only light was from a candle lit on his desk, his eyes widened

"oh know! What happened to her! What happened to Tang Shen! Oh God is she in trouble!"

"calm your self my son, Leonardo told me she got away, so she should be safe for now. But if Chris Bradford is involved then Shredder knows of her, this puts her in direct danger. Tonight if you and Michelangelo feel up to it, we will go out all five of us and look for her."

Donnie nodded as he felt sleep coming to him again, he dozed off and went to sleep for a majority of the day.

Hours later when it was late evening, Splinter decided that Donatello would stay in the lair as he took the hardest fall and he still was suffering a headache.

Splinter and three of his sons went to the surface, they stayed in the shadows so no one would see them as the sun was setting. Splinter had this feeling he shouldn't have left his son behind, and it was a strong feeling that he had tried to ignore.

_At the hotel..._

Tang Shen sat on her bed staring at the blank TV screen, she kept thinking about the turtles and their fighting style. She knew her husband was here, and she was going to find him no matter where she had to look.

She was pulled from her thoughts as foot steps came from outside her door, suddenly there was a sharp knock. She sat still for a moment, hoping who ever it was would go away.

After several moments some one kicked the door in, she jumped off the bed and got down on the floor trying to hide between the wall and the bed.

"I know that your in here. You had better come on out and show your self, or I will tear this room apart looking for you."

Tang Shen's heart was in her throat, she could feel her self grow pail, she knew that voice... it was Oroku Saki.

She tried to scoot back towards the head of the bed more but she just didnt have any more room to move.

She could hear Saki's heavy footsteps coming closer to the foot of the bed, she tensed when a shadow came over her, she could hear the springs of the bed groan in protest from Saki's weight pushing down on it as he leaned over and said sinisterly

"there you are, trying to hide from me."

She looked up at him with pure fear in her eyes, she was trapped and there was no one around to save her this time. Saki grabbed her arm and yanked her up hard, she cried out in pain as pain shot up threw her shoulder blade.

"No! Let go of me!"

Oroku Saki laughed and said "i did, 15 years ago, I will never let you go again. With Yoshi out of the way I can have you now."

Shen swallowed hard as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to over come her, Saki lead her out of the hotel and out to a white van parked outside. He shoved her in and got behind the wheel and drove to the Foot headquarters, once there he took her down to the dungeon and locked her up.

She tried to hold back the tears as she watched him leave, she just wondered what was going to happen to her next.

She had seen the look of terror in the desk clerks eyes when she was dragged out the front door, she knew that Saki had threatened her not to say a word other then tell him where she was.

Tang Shen sat in the corner of her cell with her knees drawn up to her chest as she let the tears flow freely, she knew she had to remain strong or else she would die at the hands of the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Hai- yes**

**My son- watashi no musuko**


	4. Chapter 4

**After The Blaze Chapter 4**

**A/N: I know I have Tang Shen curs in this chapter, but I wont have her curs hardly at all from here on in. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki sat in his thrown room thinking hard about the events of the night before, <em>oh how I can make Yoshi beg for his wife, he begged for her life 15 years ago, now he can beg for it again. I am just going to have some fun first before I let him even know I have her.<em> he smiled to him self that Yoshi would never find his wife again. If he even knew she was alive for that matter, but since Chris told him that the turtles were talking to her then that meant that Yoshi knew of her existence and that could only mean one thing, the war was on.

Getting up he went to his privet quarters and changed into different attire, donning black slacks and a black long sleeved sweater, he went to the dungeon and went directly to Shen's cell. He unlocked it and opened the door, he saw her cowering in the corner, he studied her for a moment and then said

"my sweet Tang Shen, it has been so long since I have last seen you. My I think your even more beautiful now then you were then my dear." he began to walk closer to her.

Tang Shen looked up at him and noticed how he was dressed and the look that was on his face, she told him with pure hatred in her voice

"why are you doing this? Why capture me?"

"because that fool Yoshi didn't know a good thing when he had it. He was ignorant, now he doesn't even know your alive."

"i know he is alive you sicko, and I know those turtles were his."

Saki walked even closer to her and knelt down in front of her placing a hand on her arm and said "how do you know?"

"because of their fighting style, I watched them fight for me, I just hope that one in purple is OK..." she said the last part quieter.

"why would you care if those stupid reptiles are OK. or not? They are of no concern of yours, and you say the purple one is injured? Hmmm."

Shredder made a mental note to seek out the purple clad turtle, he ran his hand up her arm further and said "why don't we get reacquainted? It has been 15 years since we last saw each other..."

All she replied to him was "Fuck you! I am married and I know that Yoshi is alive!"

He scowled at her and said "now listen to me, Yoshi is dead! You will never find him, you coming here was in vein so just get that threw your head!"

Standing up he turned to a foot ninja near by and said "go, find that purple turtle, he may be of use to me..."

Tang Shen regretted saying anything about Donatello being injured, she only hoped that he wasn't found...

_Sewer tunnels..._

Splinter had been hesitant about leaving Donatello behind by himself, he knew their home was safe but something was bothering him but he just didnt know what.

Trying to focus on the task at hand he said to his his remaining three sons and said to Leonardo "now do you know where she may be staying?"

Leonardo looked at his father and said "I am not sure Sensei, we didnt have time to ask, she is probably in a hotel some where though."

Nodding Splinter said "OK., take me to where you first saw her."

The four made their way quickly to where the turtles first met Tang Shen, once there Splinter tried to get a sense of where she went.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, putting his ears back he could sense she had not gone too far.

"this way my sons."

They went as fast as they could following Shen's scent the entire way, little did Splinter know he had just missed her and that she was now being held captive by the Shredder. Nor did he realize that his second youngest son was being hunted while Splinter was away...

_Not far from the Foot headquarters..._

Bradford lead a small group of soldiers to the manhole cover that was near the headquarters, lifting the cover they went down into the sewers and began searching for the turtle's lair, in hopes to find Donatello...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for such a short chapter, I had a hard time writing it long for some reason. Chapter 5 should make up for it though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**After The Blaze chapter 5**

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I actually forgot to upload this chapter! I was about to submit chapter 6! whoops! that's what happens when real life gets in the way of writing. **

**Please Review, its the only way I am gonna know what to work on with this story. Thank you to the people who have reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Donatello was laying down in his bed on Splinter's orders, the young genius still had a massive head ache and got dizzy when ever he moved fast. At first he didn't think he had a concussion but now he wasnt so sure.<p>

Suddenly an alarm sounded, he got up, despite the splitting headache and the dizziness he went as fast as he could to his lab. He saw that a motion sensor had been set off, he looked up at his monitors and didn't see anything or one there.

"huh... that's odd, maybe it was just a rat or something?" he said to him self

He turned to go back to bed when a sound caught his ears, footsteps and they were close. He looked out the lab doors and saw foot ninja's coming in the entrance to the lair, he swallowed hard. _So not good, where should I hide?_ Donnie silently closed the lab door as the ninja came closer, he knew where there was one there were more right behind.

He went around his lab to the adjoin door that lead to the dojo, he opened it up slowly but stopped when the lab door slid open. He gulped and went into the dojo silently, he knew if he made it to the tree he could climb it and hide in its branches and call for help from his T-Phone.

Once he was at the base of the tree he could hear a voice just outside the dojo door that went to the living room

"search this place high and low, that turtle has to be here. This is the only place that could be the lair of the turtles and Homato Yoshi."

Donatello gulped again and began to climb the tree, he knew he would not win in a fight against Bradford, he knew he would loose.

The dizziness intensified the higher he got into the tree, just as he got to a high branch the doors opened and non other then Bradford came strolling in.

calling out mockingly "oh turtle... I know that your in here... come out come out where ever you are..."

Donatello stayed right where he was.

Chris Bradford knew the turtle was in there, he could sence him, he looked up into the tree and said "turtle you had better show your self, I know that you are in here."

Donnie reached back for his bo then cursed him self, he had left it in his room, if only he could make it to the weapons rack. But first, he pulled out his T-Phone and scrolled down to Splinter's name and pressed the panic button on the screen. Then he sent a text _'Splinter, the foot found the lair... I am in the dojo... please hurry back.'_

Chris Bradford walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a large wooden sword and said "huh, wonder why the rat would have this thing?" he walked over to the tree and held it like a javelin and sent it flying, it managed to hit Donatello square in the back of the shell. The young turtle went falling to the ground, his head was screaming in pain as he laid there on the mat. He tried to push himself up but it was no use, he hit his head and he now knew he had a concussion, his world went black.

_On the surface..._

Splinter's T-Phone started buzzing, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was from Donatello "boys wait!" Leo, Raph and Mikey turned back and Leo asked "what's the matter?"

"what does the red flashing lights mean on this thing?"

Leonardo walked over to his father and looked at the phone "its the panic button! Donnie's in trouble!"

The three brothers started to go towards a manhole cover near by but were stopped "no! Wait, I will go after your brother, you must continue on."

Leo nodded understanding as he shouted "come on lets go!" they disappeared into the night, Splinter lifted the cover and went down into the sewers, he ran fast as he came near the lair he his blood ran cold when he saw his son's bandana laying on the floor with blood on it.

Splinter went into the lair and said "Donatello!"

nothing no reply "Donatello? Are you here?"

Splinter walked around the lair, with each step his heart sank in his chest, his son had been taken by the Shredder, he knew nothing good would come of this.

Just then his T-Phone went off, he pulled it out and answered it_ "hello?"_

"_Sensie, they got her... The foot... we are at the hotel and the desk clerk said that some man in a metal mask came in about two hours ago and took her with him."_

Closing his eyes and pressing his ears back against his head he said softly _"thank you Leonardo, please return home and abort your mission... We need a new plan..." _

"_is something wrong Sensei?" _

"_just return home my son."_

Splinter didn't have the heart to tell his son over the phone that his younger brother had been captured...

_Foot Headquarters..._

Donatello felt like his world was spinning as he attempted to open his eyes, his head hurt so bad that even the dim light was too much. His head still hurt badly and he could feel that he was chained up, he could hear talking but couldnt make out the words.

Shredder looked down at his captured turtle, he could see that he was coming too just a little, looking over at Bradford he said "what use to me is he when you knocked him out!"

Chris tried to defend him self "the freak fell out of the damn tree and landed on his head, he did it him self."

"I seriously doubt that he would self inflict wounds, he had to have been pushed he is a trained ninja after all. And I recall you telling me he was already injured, so if he doesnt come out of this, I am coming after you! Now leave my sight!"

It took another two hours before Donatello finally came too, he looked around wearily at his surroundings, he muttered softly "oh sewer apples..."

he realized he was behind enemy lines, he looked up and saw Shredder him self standing over him, he gulped even though his mouth felt dry.

Shredder looked down at the now awake turtle and said "so finally decided to join us?"

Donatello looked up and said trying to keep a steady voice "what do you want with me?"

Walking closer to the frightened turtle he said in a hateful voice "Homato Yoshi, you are going to play a pawn in my plans to lure him out, you see that woman you were talking to yesterday. That was Tang Shen, his wife... now she doesnt know he is alive much less a rat... but now vengeance is mine, and I dont plan on letting either of you out of here alive."

Donnie tried to keep his voice calm as he said "she accepted us, I know she will accept Splinter!"

Raising his hand he back handed Donatello hard, the tall mutant fell sideways but with his hands bound he couldnt catch him self. Shredder loomed over him and said "she may for now! But she will reject you! You are nothing but a freak of nature!"

Donnie spit the blood that was in his mouth and said heatedly "really? Then why do you wear a mask? Do you have something to hide?"

Moving forward to hit him again Chris said to Shredder "i thought you wanted him alive? And unharmed?"

Shredder looked up and said "why defend him?"

"i am not defending him, I just think he will be more useful to us alive and not knocked out. This is the brains of the turtles, he may be more useful then you realize."

Donatello tried to turn around to looked at Chris but he couldn't due to being tied up, Shredder grabbed ahold of Donatello's shell and hoisted the creäture up and said "really? So what is your specialty turtle?"

Donnie almost didn't dare speak but a quick shake of his body and he said "i uh... build things and create inventions."

"any good with science?"

Donnie paused again, not sure how much information to actually give out, when Shredder took his gauntlet and put it directly under Donnie's chin

"yes... I know science."

Shredder told Donatello sinasterly "then you will be of use to me after all."

Still holding Donatello he walked out of his chambers and down to the dungeons, he opened up a door and threw the turtle in, he walked over an sliced the chains that bound him and Shredder told him "you will stay here until I see fit that you can leave."

Donnie summed up his courage and asked "where is Tang Shen?"

Donatello could feel his head begin to spin again as the adrenalin was fading from his body, Shredder gave him a menacing look and said "you will know in due time Kame!"

Shredder's shouting was not helping the headache that was coming back again, he tried to look past Shredder at surrounding cells but he wouldn't allow him too. He knew that Tang Shen was near by but he just wasnt sure where.

Just then he could hear the sound of a robot coming their way.

**(A/N: I don't understand half of what 2012 Krang says but I will do my best.)**

"the one known as Shredder, your presence is requested at the place that is known as the throne room."

Shredder looked over at Krang and told him "ok, stand here and guard the turtle."

Krang was silent for a moment before saying in its weird monologue "Krang will do as the one known as Shredder requests and guard the one known as the turtle, while you go to the place that is requested of Shredder."

Donatello's head was not feeling any better listening to Krang talk in their strange monologue, he missed his family, but he knew that it may be up to him to get Tang Shen out of the Foot Headquarters.

Shredder turned back to Donnie and asked "so what turtle are you?"

Donnie gulped and said "D-Donatello."

"your good with chemicals right?"

"uh... sort of... according to Raph the only thing I'm good at is blowing things up..."

"this another one of those freaks?"

"yea." he didn't want to realy answer that one, he didn't think of him self as a freak or his family for that matter.

"don't do anything funny Donatello, or else..." Leaving it at that he left the cell and slammed the door shut.

Donatello flinched at the sound of the metal door clanging shut, he sat down in the corner and tried to ease his headache.

_In the lair..._

Splinter walked around the dojo picking up the weapons that had fallen in the fight, he saw Donatello's shell cell on the floor and picked it up. He noticed that his son had started to send him a second message: _Sensie, I am sorry I failed... they got..._

That was all that was typed, Splinter put his ears back as he worried over his missing son.

He could hear the return of his remaining three and went to greet them, the look on his face was all Leonardo needed when he said "they got him didn't they father? They got him?"

Hanging his head he said to his eldest son miserably "yes, we need to think of a plan of action."

Raphael walked up beside Leo and said hotly "what we need to do is go kick their sorry butts for messing with our family!"

"Raphael, control your anger my son, I am angry too but we need to think of a plan. To act with out thinking things through could endanger two lives at this point."

Mikey looked up at his father and asked "I though you told me and Donnie it was good to fight with out thinking?"

sighing Splinter told him "that was about that particular battle my son."

Mikey nodded his understanding as they gathered in the living room to decide on a plan of action.


End file.
